Ghosts from the past
by Horatio'sWannaBeKid
Summary: What happens when the BAU team is assigned to thumb through another agents life? For no apparent reason? And more importantly when David Rossi gets assigned to her home? Will he destroy her? Or will he be her saving grace? Crappy summary in my opinion, but R&R! Always welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first criminal minds fanfic! I know not a lot of people may like a rossi pairing but i just adore the old Italian! Lol oh! And a big thanks to my beta Harold Finch and Grace luvr.**

If you had told her a few months ago that her promising career in the FBI would come to a crashing halt, well Adriana Jones would've called you insane. But then again the past has a way of creeping back into your life. Doesn't it?

RRRRRRR

Agent Jones walked into the BAU, her head down. Waking up this morning, she knew something was wrong. Everyone was giving her weird looks, and once she looked at them, they would avert their eyes. She even passed Agent Morgan in the elevator, and he normally said good morning, but today, nothing. Just as she made it to her desk, section chief Strauss tapped her on the back. She turned.

"Ma'am! To what do I owe the pleas-" Strauss held up her hand.

"Spare me Agent, would you follow me to my office?" Silently Adriana nodded, and followed her up the stairs, casting a worried glance over the bullpen. Then she descended into a living hell, once the door closed.

RRRRRRR

Derek Morgan sipped his coffee, watching the younger Agent being lead into Strauss's office. He turned to Spencer Reid.

"I knew something was up…I wonder what the woman's done to get the brass all wound up?" Reid looked up, along with JJ and Emily. Before anyone could respond, Hotch and Dave walked up, a foreboding look on their faces. Hotch shook his head and cast a glance at the closed door.

"Let's just hope it isn't too bad eh? Now up to the conference room, we have a case."

RRRRRRR

"So Agent…You understand my plight, I'm sorry to inform you…" Adriana suddenly broke from her silence and banged her fist on her chair.

"Sorry!? Sorry!? Your damn near firing me! That investigation was years ago! I was not at fault!" Strauss stood, hands planted firmly on her desk.

"You were still called into question. I'm trying to make this as painless as possible for you and everyone involved, utter one more syllable and I WILL have your job, but for the time being, your badge and gun." Adriana stood, fight and defeat in her light green eyes. "No…" Strauss held out her hand. "Your badge and gun. I won't ask again." Shoulders slumped, Adriana unclipped her badge and gun, and shoved them into Strauss's hands.

"Here 'ma'am'. When should I expect the shackles in my home?" Strauss looked into the younger woman's eyes.

"Either tonight or tomorrow. An agent will be sent to you." Strauss dead panned. Adriana visibly jerked, as if she had been slapped across the face with the words. Numbly she nodded.

"Am I dismissed?" Strauss nodded. Adriana turned on her heel and left the room, valiantly trying not to break right there. Then she met something hard. And warm… She looked up, and realized that she had run into somebody's chest. SSA David Rossi's chest.

"Easy there…" Rossi gently peeled her off him. She numbly shook her head, strawberry blond tresses swaying slightly with the movement.

"Forgive me.." She stepped back and turned away, walking back to her desk, and picking up her things before fleeing the bullpen. Dave stared after the fleeing agent, sighing softly.

"So…She's our new case?" JJ came up beside Rossi, along with Hotch, Morgan, and Garcia. Rossi nodded still staring after the path Adriana had taken. Hotch patted Rossi's shoulder.

"And I hear you're the one Strauss picked to basically put her on house arrest." Dave sighed nodding again.

"It appears so." Hotch smiled grimly.

"I don't envy you…So go over tonight." Dave scoffed.

"That is if she'll even let me in." Morgan chuckled, clasping his shoulder.

"Good luck man…I think you'll need it." Rossi sighed and grabbed his jacket.

"Might as well find her, no telling what she'll do. God knows I wasn't the best at taking suspension.." With that, David left to find Adriana.

RRRRRRR

Adriana stared into her untouched whisky. She had been in this bar for about two hours now. Still, she hadn't mustered the courage to drown her sorrows yet, and never had before. Though she had often said when she was young how she wished that she was drinking alcohol. So here she sat. Staring into the dark liquid.

"You gonna drink that?" The man from earlier asked as he sat down beside her. Adriana jerked up and looked into his face before shaking her head and pushing it to him.

"If you want it…" He shook his head.

"No…I'm actually assigned to accompany you to your home…I'm-." Adriana growled under her breath.

"I know who you are. You're Special Agent David Rossi. I actually have all of your books. Ironic isn't it? That you're the one that was assigned to accompany me. You think they did that on purpose? Or is it just plain coincidence?" Dave was taken aback slightly.

"If I hit a nerve…" Adriana shook her head and got up, paying her tab.

"No, you didn't hit a nerve. Come on I'm leaving anyways, I'll lead you." Rossi followed her and stared at her incredulously.

"You aren't drunk?" She smiled grimly, shaking her head once more.

"No I'm not. I could never get up the courage to drown my sorrows. Why should tonight be any different?"

RRRRRRR

David followed her to the apartment, buried in his own thoughts on the way. What could this woman have done to make the brass so antsy around her? She seemed nice enough. She was an up-an-coming agent steadily rising in the ranks of the BAU. Not to mention her light green eyes were piercing, her body, while perfectly toned was in no way uncurvy. And those strawberry blond locks could undo a man. What could be so horrible that she gets suspended this quickly? But then again, that's what he was here to figure out. He was jerked from his thoughts when she finally parked in front of a nice apartment building with an enclosed courtyard. Not too extravagant but not too shabby. She lead him through the courtyard up to the second floor apartment, unlocked her door and let him inside.

"I assume you'll be staying with me? In that case you can take the couch." Adriana flipped on the lights and what met Rossi's eyes surprised him. The room was clean. Underneath her TV, where movies should have been housed, were books. The room was filled with nothing but books. Forensic books, Psychology books, you name it. And her coffee table in front of the couch was littered with HIS books. They were all open on pages in different places, not to mention her own notebooks with her own notes or letters as well, all opened in various stages of writing.

"I'm impressed." Adriana quickly moved to the coffee table and proceeded to close every single one of the books.

"I'm sorry, usually I'm not this messy. If you like, I can clear off the table." Rossi shook his head chuckling a little.

"No it's okay, I've just never seen anyone with every single one of my books before." Adriana scratched the back of her head, not meeting his eyes.

"Would now be a good time to mention that you're kind of my role model?" Rossi cocked a brow.

"Really? I am?" Adriana nodded softly. Rossi just stared at her for a moment. How could someone so nice, make this much of a mess? Not knowing what else to say Adriana turned, muttering something about bedding and disappeared down a dark hall. Soon she returned with a few blankets and a pillow. She then set them on the couch and leaned against it.

"Listen, I'm really tired. So if you want to poke around in my apartment go ahead, just know I'm going to bed. Goodnight Agent Rossi, I'll see you in the morning." Dave nodded and touched her arm.

"Goodnight Agent Jones." Adriana looked him in the eyes and replied in an even voice.

"You'll be staying with me for GOD knows how long, just call me Adriana. Okay?" Smiling slightly Rossi nodded.

"Okay…Adriana. Good night." With that Adriana nodded, and left Rossi alone in her apartment to poke around as he wished.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry it's been a week guys, but im trying to write more chapters so I don't suddenly have to write the next chapter after I post the new one you know? Anyway. Here's chapter 2!**

Rossi flipped through her many notes well into the night. Going from the most recent and working his way back. He didn't even notice the sun rising. All of her notes, on cases she worked on, or simply sharpening her skills on profiling, were spot on and engaging. All of this started when she was a teen. About 17 if he had to guess on the wear and tear of some of the earliest notebooks. And what he had read... she had all but perfected the art of profiling and everything concerning, or related to this. It was around seven a.m. when he was on the first few notebooks. He was about to reach for them when he heard a very sleepy and a very angry Adriana yell from behind him.

"You touch those three notebooks and I will snap your fucking neck!"

He didn't have time to face her. She grabbed his shoulders and shoved him against the wall. He stared into her face. Something was definitely in those notebooks. Something he had to see. She shook him for good measure and snatched the notebooks off the shelf and backed away, still glaring at him. David cleared his throat and shook himself.

"What's in those notebooks?"

She glared right into the depths of his very soul it seemed, those green orbs alight with the fires of anger. "None of your damn business! These are my PERSONAL notes! And don't you fucking profile that about me!"

Rossi cocked his head.

"Why are you so protective of them? Something bad in them?"

She visibly shook with rage.

"It's not a question of that! It's about having at least SOME PRIVACY in this whole thing! These are mine Agent. Mine! I'm going to put these where you'll never get to them!"

Rossi scoffed chuckling a little.

"And where would that be? Your bed?" Adriana stared him head on and nodded.

"Yes."

Rossi took a short intake of breath, and Adriana almost laughed at his reaction of her one word response. He all but looked like a fish out of water. She glared at him a final time and put her notebooks between her mattress. While she was alone, she thanked God she had walked in when she did. If he had read any of the things in those notebooks... she couldn't bear to think of it. Those notebooks were the most important, and most private notes. Adriana shook her head sighing, trying to detangle and manage her strawberry blond bed head and returned to him.

"I don't know what you eat, so fix it yourself. I'll make the coffee."

RRRRRR

Breakfast was silent and slightly uncomfortable for both parties. He commented on how good the pot was, and her only reply was 'add vanilla'. By the end of breakfast Rossi had come to a final decision. He was tired of her having the last word. And he was going to change that. Looking, and watching her he only had one question, how was he to have the last word? How to catch her off guard as she had done him? But seeing how guarded she was, of herself and the notebooks, that would be no easy task. Maybe David Rossi had finally met his match.

A little while later they were sitting in the den, and Adriana had finally spoke up.

"So, I take it you read through all my notebooks?" Rossi looked up and nodded.

"Yes."

Adriana cocked her head watching him.

"All of them?"

Rossi nodded again. Her eyes widened slightly.

"...Did you get any sleep?"

Rossi smiled like a guilty child and shook his head.

"Nope, not really."

Adriana stared at him, he had really read through all of them, she was taken aback for a moment. In that moment, Rossi remembered the content of one notebook and got a devilish idea in his head. A lazy grin spread over his face.

"The notebook that was dedicated solely to profiling me, I found very interesting."

At that comment Adriana's face turned beet red and her mouth snapped open in shock. David grinned. Score one for Rossi.

RRRRRRR

Rossi was still thumbing his way through Adriana's house when he got a call from Strauss. He answered.

"Strauss?"

Erin from the other end sighed audibly.

"Have you gotten anything out of her yet?"

Rossi sighed and shook his head. The woman was relentless.

"No ma'am I haven't."

Erin set up straight in shock. If nothing Rossi always got results.

"You've been there 24 hours and you haven't gotten anything out of her yet? Has something happened?" Rossi barely contain the growl.

"No ma'am nothing has happened. There wasn't much to talk about, she led me to her home and went to bed early." Growling lowly now, Rossi continued.

"All I got from this little endeavor is that she's a damn good profiler, and an even better person. Remind me why she's being investigated again?"

Erin cocked a grin, though he couldn't see it.

"That, David, should be common knowledge by now. Go through her books, anything. We need anything you can give us. Good bad or otherwise."

Rossi's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that!?" Erin sighed again as if it was a trying task to do.

"Use your imagination David."

And without another word she hung up on him.

RRRRRR

Adriana sat across from Rossi at her dining room table. She could tell by his body language that he had recently gotten a call that had angered him in some way. She could tell by the set in his jaw, the dark look in his eye, something had really miffed David Rossi.

"Call from work?"

David's eyes snapped up to hers and he basically snarled the words at her.

"We're here to talk about you. Not about what I do on company time."

He could tell the second the words left his mouth and by the way she reacted to them, jerking back as if slapped, that they were the wrong ones.

"Message received."

Sighing, disappointed in himself David tried to amend what he said.

"Hey look, I'm sorry that came out the way it did, I didn't mean anything by it. I got a call from Strauss. She's really riding my ass about you. I don't know why. I'm sorry."

Adriana sighed and nodded visibly relaxing at his words, though somewhat stiffly.

"Okay so she wants you to get information out of me."

She sat back in her chair regarding Rossi coolly. He nodded staring her in the face, a curious look in his eye. Adrian kept up the stare and cocked her head.

"So Agent Rossi, hit me with your best shot."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone crowded around Garcia and her little tech cave as she typed away on her keyboard. Hotch was pacing, Reid was nervously sipping his coffee, Morgan was drumming his hands on Penelope's table, while Prentiss and JJ were leaning over her shoulders. It was obvious that no one on this team was comfortable combing through Adriana's life. Hotch sighed. "Garcia do you have anything?" She shook her head violently. "No boss man, and everyone of you crowding over me is not an going to make me get this information any faster." Still the insistent typing never ceased. "And I'd like to point out, that combing through a fellow agents life, is not in my job description. I am seriously uncomfortable doing this." Derek placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know baby girl, and we wouldn't be asking you to do this if we had any other choice." Hotch nodded in agreement. "Morgan is right Penelope. And no one is holding it against you that you feel uncomfortable doing this. We all do. But we have to do this. Think of it as finding reasons to clear Agent Jones's name." The typing stilled as Penelope stared at Hotch. Slowly she nodded as she turned back to her monitors. "Okay... Okay I can do that. I can do that."

RRRRRRR

Rossi stared at her. This was gonna be interesting.

"Let's start with an obvious question. Do you know why you're being investigated?"

Adriana nodded wordlessly. Rossi knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Tell me why."

Adriana shook her head.

"I'm not telling you anything."

Rossi sighed leaning back.

"Listen I'm not some witch hunter, I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this. I need your help Adriana, please if for no other reason than to help yourself, help me."

She stared at him, noting the kindness in his eyes. The sincere look on his face. His body language suggested he was honestly trying to help her. But she could see something in him, and she didn't know how to react to it.

Rossi was internally pumping his fist in the air. By the look on her face, he was starting to make some progress with her. But then she surprised him.

"You teach a class on interrogation techniques, I took those classes. I know what you're trying to do. It's not gonna work Rossi."

Dave let his eyes fall to the table. Well shit. She saw right through him. But then he remembered how guarded she was about those three notebooks. Obviously there was something important in them. So, he decided to switch tactics.

"Those three notebooks, they must be very old right?"

Adriana nodded again.

"You must've been 17 when you wrote them."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah…. So?" Rossi cocked his head.

"I wonder what went on in those years."

Adriana stared at him blankly.

"Tell me what happened in those notebooks. Was there a boyfriend? Girl Drama? I wonder what could be so important in a 17-year-old girl's life that she filled three notebooks."

She exploded out of her chair and banged her fist on the table shaking it.

"You have no right Rossi! You're way off, left field! It wasn't drama, or any of those trivial things you just said. It was worse! Way worse!"

Rossi rose, he had her now. He stared her in the face evenly, his hands planted on the table, leaning forward slightly as if to get in her face.

"How much worse?"

Adriana stilled, ice creeping into her heart. Shit!

RRRRRRRR

Hotch looked over her personnel file again. He had tried to call Rossi. But he wasn't answering. They had come across a sealed file, hiding her teenage years from prying eyes. And they needed to get the password from her. She had sealed and encrypted the files. He tried again and sighed as Rossi's voicemail rang in his ear once more.

"Come on Dave…... What are you doing?"

Hotch sat down heavily at his desk and sighed. He had a bad feeling about this file. But Strauss had stressed that they needed to know everything. A knock rapped on his door and he sat up straight, greeting his visitor.

"Morgan. Come on in."

Derek nodded and stepped in, seating himself in a chair across from Hotch.

"Any luck reaching him?"

Morgan asked concerned. Hotch shook his head, leaning it into his hand.

"None. Am I the only one who has a bad feeling about this file?" Morgan chuckled shaking his head.

"As baby girl would say…... It's très weird."

Hotch chuckled grimly nodding.

"I agree... But we need to get the password from her."

Derek nodded heaving a sigh.

"Doesn't mean we have to like it."

Hotch smirked.

"You're right." He agreed. "It doesn't."

RRRRRRRR

"Come on! What's in those damned notebooks!" Dave banged his fist on the table. She jumped but stared at him, her once angry face going completely calm. He instantly noticed what she was doing. She was shutting down, shutting him out. His shoulders slumped. He wasn't getting anywhere tonight. She stared at him.

"Your phone is ringing."

David sighed and turned away from her, answering.

"What is it Hotch?"

Hotch sighed from other end.

"We found something."

Rossi smiled.

"So what's the hold up?"

Hotch groaned.

"We need a password. A password that only she knows."

Rossi sighed and hung up, turning back to her.

"So there's a file... And only you know it."

All the blood drained from her face.

"Y-you weren't supposed to find that..."

Rossi smirked.

"You'll find that Penelope Garcia can find anything."

Adriana stood, hands shaking, only in fear this time.

"Don't you dare look in that file!"

Dave stared, noting the change in her. Something really bad must've happened to her in her teen years.

"Adriana... Just tell me. It'll only hurt more if you resist..."

Adriana shook violently.

"No! Stay away from that file! I encrypted it for a reason!"

Rossi sighed scrubbing his tired face with his hands.

"Adriana just tell me! I'll find out anyway!"

She shoved him in the chest.

"No! I'll never let anyone see that file!"

RRRRRRRR

Dave rubbed at the now red handprint across his cheek as he called Hotch. He answered on the second ring.

"Aaron. I don't think I'm gonna get an answer out of her tonight." Hotch raised an eyebrow.

"Slap or punch?"

"Slap."

Hotch sighed, even as an amused smirk graced his lips at the mental image of Dave getting bitch slapped.

"Ok… We'll keep working on it. Take a break... Get some ice and start again."

Though he tried not to, some of his amusement filtered into his voice. Rossi growled.

"Hey! You wouldn't be so amused if it was your cheek getting abused!"

That earned an outright laugh from Hotch.

"You're right I wouldn't, but luckily it isn't my cheek!"

Rossi growled and sighed rubbing his face hanging up. He turned and then found himself face to face with Adriana, holding a bag of ice in front of her like a shield.

"Adriana."

She thrust the bag into his hands and crossed her arms not meeting his eye. "I'm... I'm sorry I smacked the shit out of ya."

The way she said it brought a smile to Rossi's face before he could stop it.

"It's ok Adriana."

She shrugged rubbing her arm.

"I shouldn't have done it."

That made Rossi chuckle.

"No really it's fine. I kinda deserved it didn't I?"

A small smile graced her face and she nodded.

"Yeah you did."

Rossi nodded starting to laugh.

"Yeah?"

That got her to start to laugh with him.

"Yeah really you did!"

They both dissolved into laughs and he had to lean on his knees to keep himself up. Desperately Adriana tried to keep the ice against his sore cheek. While laughing he gently let his hands rest on her wrist, not removing her hands from his face. She slowly calmed with him wiping the tears off his face, he'd laughed so hard. They both slowly regained their composure and smiled tiredly at each other. She was the first to speak.

"Oh I needed that."

Rossi nodded and smiled.

"Feels good to laugh."

Adriana nodded and smiled a little as he made his way to her couch. He smiled and kissed her hand. "See I'm not your enemy." She nodded fully understanding. "I know. I just, you know it's a nerve that everyone's touching." Rossi nodded and smiled sympathetically. "I understand... Maybe now that we've laughed it will be better on both of us." She nodded. "Maybe. Well I'll see you in the morning Rossi. Good night." He nodded and she smiled walking back to her room as he settled down for sleep.

Little did they know, things would be far from better.


	4. Chapter 4

Strauss worked in her office, trying to find anything on Agent Jones. Get a warrant on her house, anything. She typed on her computer, looking for anything in her past. Then she came upon a file, an encrypted file. Slowly, the dragon lady smiled. Now this... she could work with. Immediately she got on the phone calling in a few favors. She finally had something to gnaw on.

RRRRRRR

Derek frantically called Hotch. He had overheard Strauss basically planning a raid on Adriana's house. Trying to keep it quiet, so as to surprise Rossi and Adriana. Hotch answered the phone.

"Warn Rossi they're gonna raid the house for information!"

Hotch stilled, almost dropping his phone.

"Get the others, we got to warn Dave!"

Derek and Hotch hung up, Derek getting JJ and Hotch getting Prentiss and Reid. Garcia on the other hand, told them she was coming the second she had heard. So the six of them poured into their FBI issued SUVs, and raced to Adriana's apartment. This was going to get messy.

RRRRRRR

David and Adriana were still tense with each other. Every time he brought up those notebooks or the encrypted file she would, a little gentler now, shut him down. She just said she had to protect them, even from him. He was nearing his wits end when he heard his cell going off. He glanced at Adriana and answered. It was Hotch.

"Listen Dave. Strauss is coming, she's gonna raid the apartment, we're on our way. But prepare her."

Without waiting for Dave's response Aaron hung up. Rossi stared into space for a moment before rushing down the hall. Once he returned, out of breath. He heard the screech of the SUVs as the rest of the team arrived. By now of course Adriana knew something was up.

"What's happening?"

Dave hesitated, bringing her fear up a level. She swatted his arm. "What's happening Rossi!?"

He sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Strauss is coming... to raid this place."

Her instant response was to turn and try to go to her room. He caught her by the waist, pulling her back to him.

"Listen Adriana your secrets are safe right now, you have to trust me. Do you?"

Before she could respond, the team walked into the apartment. They instantly stilled, not daring to interfere with this little play. Adriana stared into Rossi's eyes, at first hostile. But as she stared she melted under his intense but caring and concerned eyes. The soft dark browns undoing her fear, if only for a moment. Rossi issued a gentle shake to her.

"Do you trust me?"

Adriana stared at him, then nodded slowly.

"For now."

The team moved into the apartment. Hotch looking at the two in sympathy.

"Agent Jones… Strauss is coming."

She nodded.

"I know... And it's Adriana please."

Hotch nodded. This time Garcia spoke up, trying to lighten the mood.

"I like your apartment! I expected pink and frilly things, but this Agent chic thing is great too!"

The others risked smiles at the attempt at humor, even Rossi smiled a little at that. Derek, ever the protector, heard the SUVs of the searching agents pull up. He spoke brokenly.

"They're here kid."

Wanting to be strong, Adriana pulled away from Dave and Derek.

"I know, and I can handle it, just don't touch me. It'll be worse." Sympathetically the team nodded, Prentiss and JJ both clasping Adriana's hands, as Penelope pressed against her back, comforting her, and preparing her with their presence. The men of the team had just surrounded her, Dave at the center when Strauss and her team kicked in the door. Strike one, Adriana winced. Strauss looked curiously at the team, cocooning Agent Jones, before giving the order to search the house. Instinctively, Adriana tensed, and so did the others. Soon the sound of her apartment being ransacked filled the air. As she watched, agents tore into her notebooks. Searched through her books. Tearing sounds, from pages being ripped, filled the air. A sound of anguish tore itself from her throat. Dave winced, sparing a glance at her, tears were swimming in her eyes, a look of horror on her face. Horror at the one woman standing in the middle of the raid, Erin Strauss.

Adriana couldn't help the tears running down her face. Strauss was killing her. Her home was being torn apart, though the protective barrier of people were shielding her view, she could still hear the agents tearing through her things. Another cry tore itself from her throat when one of the agents tossed a notebook of hers across the room like it was trash. This earned another sympathetic look from Rossi. No words were said, but she gently shook free the hands of Emily and JJ. She wrapped her arms around Rossi's waist, pulling him directly in front of her in the process, and buried her face in his chest as she cried. Rossi cast a broken glance to the others and wrapped his arms around Adriana, pressing his face into her hair and whispering comforting Italian endearments in her ear.

"_Piccolo_… Everything will be fine, I'll protect you _la mia dolcezza_. Ah _donna preziosa_... Shh... It will all be over soon..."

Adriana still cried, but moved to press her face against his neck, to better listen to the sweet things he was whispering in her ear. But the sounds of the raid could still be heard. And damned if it wasn't going to be over soon.

The agents, and piercing sounds that followed, slowly finished their work, after what seemed like hours had passed. But in reality it was only about 20 minutes. If you asked them though, they wouldn't have agreed, saying that it did indeed take hours for Strauss to finally call off her dogs. Getting what little information if any that they found, Strauss didn't even say goodbye as she and her raiders left Adriana's now trashed apartment. The tears finally stopped, Rossi's neck and shirt were soaked, but he didn't even care. Not now, not while Adriana clung to him like a lifeline. Derek broke from the cocoon and found his way to Adriana's bedroom, clearing her a space, and finding a blanket. Meanwhile the others disentangled from the pair, now inseparable. Hotch took one look at Rossi and Adriana, and knew they would be of no help tonight, with the cleaning of her apartment now needing to be done. So Hotch touched Rossi's shoulder and murmured.

"We'll clean up out here."

At Adriana's weak protest he added,

"We won't throw anything away, we'll just clean and put everything back. Dave… take care of her."

At that moment, Derek returned with the blanket from her room and wrapped it around her shoulders. Rossi nodded to Hotch and wrapped Adriana firmly in the blanket, keeping her close, before wrapping one arm around her shoulders, the other under her knees, and picking her up, cradling her to his chest as he did so. "Thanks guys... We'll be in her room if you need us." They nodded and instantly began breaking off into teams. Reid saddled up with Derek and began cleaning the kitchen, while simultaneously making Adriana some tea. JJ and Prentiss took over the den. And Hotch and Garcia took command of the back hallway, and quickly cleaned up the bedroom before Rossi could even move to carry Adriana back there.

Smiling slightly at his team's thoughtfulness, Rossi again pressed his face against Adriana's hair and whispered.

"_Donna preziosa_... Let's get you in bed huh...?"

Adriana nodded and brokenly whispered.

"Yes please..."

As he walked, Rossi's heart lurched at the broken tone in her voice. He carried her inside her room, toeing the door closed behind him, quietly urging Adriana to hold onto him so she wouldn't fall. He used his now free arm to turn down the covers on her bed for her. Once done, he set her in the bed and pulled the covers over her, gently kissing her head as he did so. Finally Adriana found her voice again and quietly pleaded.

"Please don't leave me Dave... I can't be alone. Please, will you hold me?" Rossi stared down into her face a moment, seeing the tears swimming in her eyes, he couldn't say no.

"Of course I will _donna preziosa_..." He smiled softly wiping her tears before toeing his shoes off and climbing into bed with her, instantly he found her in his arms. She wrapped her arms and body around his, curling into him for what comfort he could bring. And David Rossi welcomed her into his embrace.

**A/N: Piccolo- little one**

**La mia dolcezza- My sweetness**

**Donna preziosa- precious woman.**


	5. Chapter 5

Adriana couldn't trust herself to speak. She just broke down in front of Dave Rossi and his team, and got carried back to her room by him. He was now cuddling her close, making her sip the tea that Reid had made her and brought in a few minutes ago, and stroking her hair and face. God she could tell why so many women had fallen for him, or at least fallen into his bed. But looking into his eyes, so tender and warm, pulling her in. She couldn't find it in herself to blame any woman for it. She swallowed another sip he gave her and smiled a little shyly. "Thank you..." David returned the smile. He was starting to like that smile, she was cute. "No need to thank me donna preziosa. No need." Adriana took the teacup from his hands and tipped them against his lips. As he drank, keeping his eyes on her, she spoke.

"I've had a life that hasn't been filled with pleasures. Now what you did in there isn't a pleasure per say, but it was a welcome gesture. So thank you for that."

Rossi swallowed and smiled a little kissing her forehead. "Well in that case… you're welcome."

As she laid there, she felt more at ease than she ever had since this whole thing began. Of course, one could only be at ease in the arms of David Rossi. Adriana laid there, listening to his steady heartbeat, letting the beat calm her.

"I'm sorry Rossi."

He cocked a brow, a hand stilling in stroking her hair.

"What for?"

Adriana sighed softly cuddling closer to him.

"For being a mess."

At that Rossi out right chuckled.

"Anyone would've been."

She sighed smiling a little.

"I meant before this happened."

Rossi shrugged, his hand resuming their stroking.

"It's understandable."

He stroked her cheek, pressing a tender kiss to it. She shivered. And immediately she knew that he felt it. If the darkening of his eyes were any indication. Her lips suddenly felt dry, and she swallowed hard as he leaned towards her. At the last second though, he pressed their foreheads together, the look in his eyes cooling as he stared deep into hers.

"Oh donna preziosa..."

His eyes closed, hands gently framing her face. Adriana swallowed, tears burning behind her eyelids. He was in a word, perfect. "Dave..."

Her eyes closed, hands like his, drifting up to gently lay against his neck and cheek. He smiled and gently put her head back against his neck. She was beginning to trust him. Oh god. Adriana thought. I'm actually beginning to trust him. Rossi smiled tenderly down at her, pressing gentle kisses to her hair and forehead. He stroked her back softly, causing her to cuddle even closer to his side, even though her arms were already wrapped around his taut stomach, and her head was directly under his cheek. She cleared her throat softly.

"I'm sorry I lost it in there..."

Rossi made a soft shushing sound and smiled.

"Anyone would have..."

Adriana smiled a little and pressed a gentle kiss to his beard covered chin.

"Thank you..."

Rossi swallowed hard.

"It's nothing."

Adriana raised up on her elbow, staring him evenly in the face. "No it's not nothing. Not to me. Most people I've known wouldn't have stayed this long, or be this patient. But you have."

Adriana let her head fall gently back into place against his cheek. "I won't forget this gesture... No matter how small it may seem." Rossi choked softly and cuddled her ever closer to his form, and Adriana welcomed the calming feel of his warm masculine body tight against her shivering form. But in her shivering she realized that she didn't feel the lump of her notebooks under her mattress. Ice froze her and she looked up at him. "Dave... where are my notebooks?"

Rossi stilled a moment.

"Um..."

Suddenly she pushed at his chest, smacking it before sitting up. "You took them?!"

When Rossi stared at her she growled.

"Or did you give them to Strauss!"

Again he just stared at her. She smacked his chest hard, tears falling.

"I can't believe this! I tried to get them but you stopped me! I trusted you!"

Breaking his silence, Rossi snapped at her. "That wasn't an act of trust, running to your notebooks. That was the act of an agent trying to save her own ass!" Adriana visibly stilled before launching herself off the bed. "Where are they?!" She began to pace, the beginnings of a panic attack evident in her. Rossi knew he had to diffuse the situation and quick before she passed out. Rossi quickly got out of bed, and crossed to her. Adriana jerked away, trying to claw at anything she could get within touching distance.

"Let go of me!"

She landed a scratch on his chest, and Rossi winced hard at the pain, knowing it would bleed.

"Adriana! Calm down!"

She reared back and shook her head.

"How?!"

Rossi growled and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her until she locked eyes with him.

"Your secrets are safe!"

Without fully letting go of her Rossi slipped out of his jacket and reached into the back of his waistband, pulling out the three notebooks with relative ease.

Almost as quickly as she got mad, Adriana calmed and gently took them from him. Staring at them in relief.

"Y-you... Hid them?" He nodded, gently letting go of her.

"I couldn't let her get them. Not before you are at least ready to tell me about them first."

Adriana was stunned. He actually hid those notebooks from Strauss, putting himself on the line in the process, just to keep her most hidden secrets safe for her until she was ready. Adriana put her notebooks down, and launched herself into his arms, knocking them both back onto the bed. Tears slipped out, onto his skin. She was crying a lot lately.

"Thank you..."

Rossi let her knock him back, happy to have her back in his arms. He pulled her close and kissed her temple gently.

"No need. You're ok." Adriana nodded wrapping her arms around his neck, relaxing against him.

"I um... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have gotten angry.. Should've trusted you."

Rossi smiled shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, women have done worse things to me than not trust."

She looked at a small part of his chest that was showing from beneath his shirt. She could see where she had scratched him.

"I'm sorry about the scratch too."

Rossi looked down at it.

"It's alright. I've gotten worse scars. It'll heal."

Adriana nodded slowly pulling back to look at him. In that moment, she knew she was ready. Ready to finally tell Rossi what was in those notebooks.

"Well Dave... I think that it's time."

Rossi looked at her and cocked a brow.

"For what?"

Adriana met his eyes.

"To make good on the risk you took. I'll tell you what happened. I'll tell you what's in those notebooks."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: based on true events... This was really hard to write, but now I feel better for having this chapter out there, and for those playing the home game. Yes, this happened to me**

Dave was shocked. She trusted him that much? She got up out of the bed and carried the three notebooks to him. He sat up as she gently handed them over. She handed the oldest one to him. "This notebook... Is where I wrote what happened.. What I caused. Read it if you must... But I'd rather tell you."

He sat up and looked at her.

"Let's start there."

She nodded and closed her eyes, sitting cross legged beside him on the edge of the bed.

"Let me tell you what my life was like before..."

He nodded, laying a hand on her knee to reassure her. She took a deep breath.

"I was born in a little town in central Kentucky... I had a mom, divorced, and two older brothers who were 8 and 7 when I came along. My father left us when I was two. And I have had trust issues and daddy issues ever since."

He nodded rubbing her leg. Adriana held his hand.

"That also gave me a sense of ironic warped justice... I knew at three that I wanted to be in law enforcement."

Dave chuckled softly. He too was trained to be a cop since he was little. Adriana continued.

"I was a shy kid. At first, I was a tomboy and I had few friends, but the ones I did have I protected like no other. I was the emotional rock of my group. The one everyone went to when they needed a shoulder to cry on or needed advice. And I was good at it. I loved that I could help my friends."

She choked softly, as if remembering something particularly painful linked to that statement.

"And when I was in the eighth grade, my friend's dad, a local cop, came to see our class."

Rossi cocked his head, clenching her hand softly before smiling, kissing her head.

"What happened next?"

"He talked about joining this club called Police Explorers... Where you would learn how to do a cops job, and compete every year. Almost immediately I signed up."

Adriana smiled letting a wayward tear fall.

"I was part of the starting group, every year it grew. We grew with it. I became out going, outspoken, and the man who lead us... Sean. He grew with us too. Called us his... children." Adriana closed her eyes, tears falling freely.

"And he overcame my walls of armor. He became the father I never had."

Rossi wrapped an arm around her. She pushed away, clearing her throat.

"And I loved him. We loved him. I became a sergeant, in charge of 3 people under me, and we got good in our yearly competition. The last year, my junior year, I won the archery tournament. And Sean… he was so proud."

She choked again. And he couldn't help but kiss her head.

"You don't have to go on."

She shook her head.

"No... I have to."

She smiled at him and took a steadying breath. "Life was good, until the summer of my senior year. That's when everything went to hell."

*_Flashback, 13 summers ago, Kentucky.*_

_"Another successful Car show! Ok everyone, that's it, it's been a long day! A hot day, go home. I'm proud of you all." _

_At Sean's booming voice, after their booth was torn down, most of the police explorer post dispersed, going to their cars and home, except for three who stayed behind. Two were Sean's kids, Samuel and Kathie. The other a young, five foot eight, bright eyed, might as well be daughter, Adriana. Sean looked at her quizzically. _

_"You going home?" _

_He smiled warmly at her. She smiled back. _

_"Actually, the roads are still blocked down where I'm parked. Can I hang with y'all till I'm unblocked?" _

_Sean nodded chuckling. _

_"Sure kiddo." _

_They shared a smile and poured into his cruiser, driving to a nearby suburb within the town, where Sean lived. _

_Adriana sat in the den with Sean watching a funny video show. They both laughed, and Adriana, sunk deeper into his side, head on his stomach. He smiled patting her shoulder, his hand unconsciously stroking up and down her arm. She smiled. _

_"Hey dad?" _

_He smiled kissing her head. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Can I ask you something... personal?" _

_He stilled and looked down at her. _

_"I knew you had questions... I'm an open book kiddo." _

_She blushed ducking her head, sitting back away from him to get comfortable. "I uh... It's about sex. Mom won't talk to me about it, and I only feel comfortable talking to you." _

_Sean nodded in understanding and sat up. _

_"I'll answer anything you ask."_

_*End of flashback* _

Adriana sobbed putting her head in her hands.

"I was such an idiot, I should've never opened my mouth. I shouldn't have even gone home with them, I should've waited in town!"

By now Rossi was holding her against his side, listening as she poured out her guilt, which she had obviously let eat at her ever since.

"Oh _preziosa_, you couldn't have known..."

He pulled her tighter against him, but she didn't relax. If anything she struggled to get away from him. And he let her.

"No Dave. I should have."

Tears were swimming in her green eyes, her dark lashes soaked, and fanned out like dark starbursts. A glistening tear hung at the tip of a lower lash. And before he could stop himself, Rossi reached out, and with the pad of his thumb, wiped the tear away, caressing her cheek gently as he did so.

"You were a kid, you weren't at fault."

Adriana closed her eyes, unconsciously leaning her cheek into his hand. She whispered.

"That's what everyone kept telling me."

Dave got up and smiled a little.

"Scotch?"

She nodded.

"Please."

Within moments he returned with two drinks. He handed it to her and she stared for a moment at it, before knocking the whole drink back in one gulp. Rossi watched her and touched her arm. "Adriana."

She nodded and sighed.

"I... It wasn't until a few days later when all shit hit the fan."

She leaned into him, inhaling his scent, trying to calm herself. Rossi cradled her to his side.

"How did that happen?"

She sighed wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Keep in mind at 17, I had just gotten my license to drive alone. I went over to his house every chance I got. And it was Thursday, when he asked that when I came over the next day, if I would want to go to a shooting range with him."

Rossi cocked a brow looking down at her. She just stared into space.

"I told my mom, that he had offered, and she asked to see my texts, to see if he actually offered."

Rossi stilled. He knew where this was going.

"And she scrolled up... And saw a conversation we had, talking about the other night, you know, 'thanks for talking to me about it,' etc."

She shuddered, fresh tears falling down her face.

"She got so mad. At first she yelled, then she had to call two of her friends, Kelly, and Missy to calm her down before she killed me. I never cried so hard in my life. And then she asked why. And all I could say was… that I just wanted a dad."

Rossi choked with her this time, pulling her closer to him. "Adriana, you don't have to."

She shook her head hard, curling into him.

"I need to."

Adriana shuddered. "That was the day from hell, and my mother... she brought a complaint against him. Needless to say, he was fired the following week."

Rossi sighed stroking her hair.

"That wasn't the worst part."

Rossi looked at her.

"If that wasn't the worst part…"

Adriana smiled, a lip quivering smile. With a gentle thumb, he smoothed her lips. She smiled a little.

"No it wasn't. The worst part was, when people found out, the other kids included. I had to pretend I didn't know what happened."

She tucked her head under his chin.

"See my mother's family, and mine, were Italian, among other things."

Rossi smiled, so that's why she looked Italian, but was otherwise fair skinned.

"What does that have to do with anything..?"

Rossi though, knew what she would say. Adriana sighed.

"When something happens.. Especially to the family, we close ranks, we're Italian. It's what we do. And my mom said it would be better for me, if I just kept my mouth shut and pretended I didn't know anything."

Adriana took a shaky breath.

"And I couldn't say anything. I couldn't, unless I wanted all my friends in police explorers to turn on me, so I kept quiet."

Adriana closed her eyes.

"But I couldn't! I couldn't! I... One of the other leaders, he found out I did it. And, he didn't turn completely on me. But he was always hesitant to do anything around me."

She whimpered softly.

"I knew then... I couldn't tell anyone. You know teens, they'll turn at the drop of a nail."

He nodded slowly. She shuddered. Rossi stared down at her. "And the guilt got worse didn't it?"

She nodded.

"That's when the three notebooks came about?"

She nodded again.

"Only after, I ran into Sean by chance before he moved. I said I was sorry for what happened, and basically causing it all, see he had to move to Ohio for a job. And he just smiled at me, touched my shoulder, and said 'I don't hate you'."

She shook herself.

"I decided right then and there to figure out why! Why didn't he hate me?"

She tossed one notebook on top of the first.

"Every action I took, starting with that question."

She tossed the third on top.

"And I profiled him, trying to find the reason why he didn't hate me."

Dave pulled her on top of him, cradling her to his chest.

"And did you?"

She nodded.

"I found out why. He was just too good a person, and he didn't hold it against me. He knew I just made a mistake."

Dave kissed her head, muttering against her hair.

"And did that help?"

She shook her head.

"Since when do facts, help stop strong emotions?"

Rossi nodded.

"Never."

"I don't expect you to understand. Those notebooks...They became my life's work in a way. Days I stayed home working. Weekends, nights until 2 am. I worked and worked at those."

He shook her shoulder.

"They became your lifeline. They held you together when it got tough."

She nodded jerkily.

"You can't let Strauss get these. It will kill me."

Rossi nodded.

"I get that…"

Adriana raised up, staring fiercely into his eyes.

"No you don't. It will fucking kill me! I can't bear the thought of them falling into anyone's hands."

Solemnly he nodded.

"I promise you Adriana, we will not let her get the notebooks. We will fight Strauss."

Rossi vowed. Adriana smiled a little.

"Ok..."

Rossi reached for the notebooks, and without breaking contact with her, slid them back into place under her mattress. She stared up at him.

"You promise..?"

He nodded.

"I swear to you Adriana, we WILL make this go away. She won't win."

Adriana nodded slowly, and leaned up, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you."

She tucked her head under his chin, wrapping herself around his warm body. Rossi smiled softly, wrapping her up tight. He would keep his promise. He would make sure of that. He made another silent vow, before they both slipped off into sleep.


End file.
